spooky_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Twitches
Twitches is a film that first aired on television October 14, 2005. Description Magical twin sitters are separated at birth by their protectors, Karsh and Ileana, when the Darkness attacks their homeland of Coventry and kills the twins' father through a war that is going on. They survived because their father, Aron, gave all of his magic to the twins and whenever they are together they are safe; their combined power is enough to fend off the Darkness. For their protection, Karsh and Ileana flee Coventry and hide the twins safely in a non-magical dimension (Earth). Camryn (Apolla) grows up in an upper-class family and becomes a social butterfly. She wears a sun amulet, and always awakes with the sunrise. She likes to draw, and unknowingly draws extremely realistic pictures of Coventry and her birth mother, Miranda. Alex (Artemis), is a lone wolf who grew up in a middle-class home with a single mother (who died recently). She wears a moon amulet and is always up until the moon sets. She is a bookworm and is always writing stories about Coventry and their mother, unaware they are true. On her 21st birthday, Halloween, Camryn and her friend, Beth, go shopping, while Alex goes looking for a job. At a fashion store, the two sitters meet for the first time. Alex goes running from the store, and Camryn goes after her. When she takes her hand in hers, their magic is released. They bond as sitters, trying to understand what's happened to them, and get to know about each other's lifestyles. This is when they meet Karsh and Ileana, who tell the story of Coventry, which Alex has been writing in her journal, thinking it was only a story she created. Alex doesn't want to take any part in restoring Coventry's light, and leaves with Camryn. Camryn manages to convince Alex to stay and the two bond and manage to cast a few spells (most which cause something bad to happen to Karsh). They come up with the name Twitches, a fusion of the words twin and witches. While at Alex's apartment, the Darkness arrives suddenly and chases them throughout the home. The sitters use their magic and barely escape to Coventry. Camryn is now freaked out, and doesn't want to have any part of their destiny. She leaves for her birthday party on Earth. Alex feels as though she was abandoned, and goes to Coventry on her own. She meets Miranda, her mother, and Thantos, their uncle and stepfather. While at Camryn's party, the Darkness once again attacks. She realizes that the Darkness is Thantos, and goes to her sitter and mother, after Karsh and Ileana were swallowed by Thantos. She makes it there just as Thantos arrives. Then it is revealed that Thantos is really the Darkness and swallows Miranda. He killed the girls' father, his own brother. Alex and Camryn combine their magic of light and love to destroy Thantos. They restore Coventry's light, and return to Camryn's home, along with Miranda, Karsh, and Ileana to have cake. The movie ends with the sisters cheering, "Go Twitches, go Twitches, it's our birthday, it's our birthday!" Category:Films Category:2005 Films Category:2000s Films Category:Witches and Warlocks Films Category:Witches and Warlocks